


Tell me about the Musketeers

by Dreaming_in_Circles



Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Character studies, Depression, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, aristocratic idiots, slight racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_in_Circles/pseuds/Dreaming_in_Circles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell me about Porthos' struggle to belong. Tell me about Aramis' demons after Savoy. Tell me about Athos' depression. Tell me that they saved each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me about the Musketeers

**Author's Note:**

> An un-beta'd drabble that came to me today when I was supposed to be working. If you find any mistakes, feel free to point them out, or just drop by and say 'hi.' Maybe we can cry about these three's pain together. ;)  
> Thanks and enjoy!

Tell me about the Musketeers

Tell me about Porthos, who’s the unpopular one. Tell me about Aramis, who is popular, and knows it, and enjoys it. Tell me about Athos, who no one talks to because he doesn’t like small talk or interacting with strangers unless necessary, and everyone knows it.

Tell me about Porthos’ months as a hopeful, when he was snubbed and ignored by the others because he wasn’t noble and was mix-raced. Tell me about how much he practiced, how hard he went, to prove his worth, and how good he got at the grace and skill he’d been lacking when he first came to Treville. Tell me about how no one could ever beat him at wrestling, and slowly the same became true of everything else, too.

Tell me about the day he saved the king’s life, and the man had never taken him seriously before that, because of his skin color. Tell me about the first time Louis looked at Porthos and really saw him as a man. Tell me about how Porthos almost cried when the King told him to get on his knees. Tell me how sick the other Musketeers looked, and how smug Treville was.

Tell me about the day Aramis showed up. Aramis, with his charm and his grace and smile and easy nature. Tell me about how he was commissioned immediately because the king liked him that much. Tell me how he wound Louis around his finger to get what he wanted. Tell me about how he fit right in with the rest of the Musketeers.  Tell me about how he, like the others, never gave Porthos a second look, but unlike the others, he was never unkind.

Tell me about Athos, who showed up out of nowhere with a Pauldrin already on his shoulder. Tell me about how he never talked to anyone, how he was an outcast by choice, how he should have fit in perfectly but everyone was too scared to say a word to him. Tell me about how Aramis tried to be friendly, only to be shoved far, far away. Tell me how Porthos had stopped trying to make friends so very long ago.

Tell me how Porthos would have left, except he had nowhere else to go. Tell me how Aramis loved it all, and wouldn’t give it up for the world. Tell me how Athos was there solely for redemption.

Tell me about the day Aramis rode back in with Treville and a few others, blood on his head, leaning on his horse, a dead look in his eyes. Tell me about his first night after Savoy. Tell me about how he didn’t sleep for weeks and Treville had no idea what to do.

Tell me about how Athos was still a loner and couldn’t work with anyone, but he was too good to have his skills wasted like that. Tell me how Porthos was still belittled and undermined, and Treville was having none of it anymore.

Tell me about the first mission they were assigned together. Tell me how desperate Treville was to put them together in the first place. Tell me about how Athos treated Porthos with nothing but the utmost respect. Tell me how none of them talked the whole trip long, until Aramis saved Porthos’ life and Porthos thanked him.

Tell me how the morning after, back at the barracks, Porthos said good morning to Aramis and Aramis smiled and said good morning back. Tell me how quickly they became inseparable after that. Tell me how Aramis defended Porthos from the noblemen’s sons who still made fun of him. Tell me about how fierce he got. Tell me about all the times they were in battle and Porthos fought and would have died for that man.

Tell me about the morning Athos showed up with broken ribs and a bruised face. Tell me what Treville said to Aramis and Porthos about the drinking. Tell me about his smug look when they followed Athos to the tavern that night, and the three came to the barracks together the next morning without any new wounds. Tell me how the color came back to Athos’ skin after that. Tell me about how the drinking stopped getting worse and he started eating real food.

Tell me about the second time the three of them worked together. Tell me about the light banter between Porthos and Aramis. Tell me how Aramis never stopped talking. Tell me that that they were the fiercest, most loyal and skilled group in all the Musketeers. In all of France.


End file.
